The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. However, the smaller feature size may lead to electrical shorts between adjacent elements. As the demand for miniaturization, higher speed, and greater bandwidth has increased, there has grown a need for reducing the possibility of electrical shorts.